chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Capet
Ashley "Ash" Capet is a recurring future character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the twentieth child and eleventh son of Avril and Phillippe Capet. He will be the second youngest of their sextuplet children and will be born a vampire, 3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2. Appearance Ashley will always have blonde hair. He will be born with a very pale shade, and this will darken somewhat as he ages, but it will never change colour completely. His eyes will also stay the same, remaining quite a bright blue, similar to his sextuplet sister, Annie May Capet. Once again, Ashley will not resemble either of his parents greatly. He will be tall as an adult, and throughout his childhood, finally being 6ft 3 when he stops growing. He will be somewhat "gangly" in appearance, since he will always be very skinny. Although strong, Ashley will be never be muscular. Ability Since he is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, he possess most of the characteristics of his race. He will be able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds he will be invisible to the human eye, and he will also have enhanced strength. Other traits like durabilility and reflexes will be enhanced as well, and his senses are amazing. Ashley's speed will be his most developed trait. Harming him will be difficult, but he will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and is immortal. He will not have an additional gift. Family & Relationships Ashley will be a son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is the second youngest of sextuplets. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel andLowri Capet are his older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his older quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris and Laurie Capet are his sextuplet siblings Personality Ashley will always have a very strong personality. From a young age, he will be very independant and highly intelligent. During his youth, he will be quite defiant, often going to extreme measures just to disobey people. He will always be happy to be different, never wanting to follow the crowd, which is also a trait he will look for in love interests. Etymology Ashley is a name that can be used for both genders. It is an English name and means "Ash wood". He will often be called Ash for short. Capet is said to mean either "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, he is now one of the leaders of the Vampire World, which could be a reference to this. Brief History Ashley will be the second last born of Avril and Phillippe Capet's sextuplet children. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters